


Forgotten Gifts

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [73]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie reminds his brother of an important holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Gifts

Hux blinked as the awkwardly wrapped box was set down on his desk later that night. He looked up at his brother, raising an eyebrow as he waited for some form of explanation.

“It’s for you,” Techie offered, shyly pushing the gift a little closer with the tips of his fingers.

“For me?” He frowned when his brother nodded his head but he shrugged and pulled the gift closer to himself, meticulously unwrapping it so that the paper came away in one single piece. The box itself was rather plain looking, a solid dark brown color with a faint outline of yellow around it. A slender ribbon kept it closed and he undid the knot, glancing up briefly at Techie once more before opening the box. “Oh!”

“Do you like them?” Techie hopefully asked, unable to stop himself from wringing the bottom of his uniform’s tunic. He shifted a little on his feet, clearing his throat. “I did my best to try and find the same ones you liked from when we were...when we were little,” he explained.

He let the pads of his fingers brush over the tops of the colorful looking sweets, almost too afraid to touch them. He looked up at his brother and smiled at him, shaking his head in confusion. “But...why?” he asked. Techie’s smile faded a little at the question and Hux frowned, waiting for some form of explanation.

“You forgot...”

“Forgot what, my brother?”

“What today is.”

“Brother, please enlighten me.”

“Today is our shared birthday.”

His eyes widened in understanding and he slumped back in his chair. His brother had been banned from celebrating his birthday. Their father had claimed it to be a frivolous waste of time and resources to celebrate a bastard’s birth. To rectify this, the boys had come up with the idea of having a shared birthday, choosing a day when they both celebrated their birthdays together without their father realizing what they were doing.

It had been so long since he had been able to celebrate it.

“Brother, forgive me for forgetting,” he said. He stood up and approached him, pulling Techie into his arms in a tight hug. “Allow me to make it up to you tomorrow?”

“How..?” Techie asked.

“I will have a shuttle bring us planetside and we may go wherever you like for lunch,” he offered.

Techie considered his offer, bowing his head as he chewed on his bottom lip. Slowly he lifted his head and he nodded, happily kissing the corner of his brother’s mouth. “That sounds wonderful!” he agreed.


End file.
